The Ultimate Banana Fight
by KazaYanachi
Summary: oneshot, stand alone, call it what you will. This takes place on the KaibaCorp. Craft shortly after Battle City is done. Ryou and Krystal are in the kitchens and fighting over...yup! A banana!


Hi, hello, and welcome to all…I am Kaza…Kaza Yanachi…nice ta meetcha.

Background info on this ficlet: Krystal is my OC. No, she does not like Ryou. Yes, this is a little fragment of an original story that does just fine as a stand alone. And as such…it will be…because I said so…so there XP.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters of YuGiOh! Krystal belongs TO ME!**

Other than that...enjoy…and review…please…have a nice day.

Yugi and the others were approaching the kitchens for a little after saving-the-world-from-a-deranged-maniac-with-extremely-spiky-hair snack as they heard a familiar British-accented voice arguing with a feminine, Egyptian-accented voice.

"Hey! That's my banana!"

"Not anymore, it ain't!"

Yugi and Téa exchanged worried glances while Tristan, Duke, and Joey all snickered under their breaths. They approached the entrance to the kitchens and looked cautiously around to find Krystal with her back to the floor with her right leg pushing against Ryou's chest and her left arm outstretched so he couldn't reach the banana held in her hand. (A/N: I will draw this soon enough, just in case you were confused about what I just wrote…)

"I must insist that you give what is rightfully mine back to me!" Ryou's voice was noticeably kept level, but his blue eyes gave off the aura of obvious annoyance.

There was a hint of a mischievous glint in her own red eyes and teasing was weaved throughout her words. "Well, I must insist that I keep this one since you ate all of the others!"

"Hey, you would be hungry too if there was nothing to eat in the shadow realm!"

"Well, duh, idiot. I was in the shadow realm too…and longer than you were! I get the rights to the last banana 'cause I called it!"

"Well, perhaps you may have called it, but I was in the kitchens first!"

At this point, Yugi cleared his throat from apparently choking back laughter. Téa was suppressing her own laughter by hiding her mouth with her hand. Joey, Tristan, and Duke all burst out into laughter. The two albinos looked in their direction, obviously startled. Krystal recovered from the initial shock first and proceeded to push Ryou away and jump up, holding a freshly peeled banana in her hand. Ryou sat up, rubbing his head from where it hit the floor and gaped at Krystal, who had a smug look on her face.

"Heh heh…" she chuckled malevolently "Step One of my Ingeniously Evil Plan: eat said banana in front of the apparently starving Ryou." She ate it (in a very unlady-like manner, might I add) and threw the banana peel in the garbage. Ryou was still gaping listlessly in shock. "Step Two of my Ingeniously Evil Plan: laugh." She laughed in triumph, quickly dieing down to a nervous chuckle as Ryou got up, glaring angrily at her. She started inching towards the door, her tan robes rustling softly. "Step Three of my Ingeniously Evil Plan: …RUN AWAY!"

She ran out of the door, pushing past Yugi and Téa, and bolting down the nearest passage with Ryou close behind her. She ran through the labyrinth and skidded to turn right on the next corner and ran down that hall, running past a startled Egyptian boy with lavender eyes.

"Eh?"

She looked back at him, her own reddish eyes wide in shock as she continued running forward…until she greeted the cold metal wall with a loud SMACK and "oomph!" Gathering what was left of her…ahem…apparent sanity, she laughed and dazily said, "Previously Unthought Of Step Four of my Ingeniously Evil Plan: Proceed straight from Step Three and run past Malik, look back, run into a shiny wall, and slowly…slide…down…until falling off and hitting the floor." As she spoke, she was indeed slowly sliding down the wall AND falling off. Shortly afterwards, Ryou ran around the corner and stopped, panting heavily. He noticed Malik, and then glanced past and saw Krystal lying on the floor at the far end of the hall.

"Good lord, what stopped her?"

Malik glanced back. "The wall, apparently."

"Good!" Ryou snapped angrily, which was quite uncharacteristic of him ( died after writing "uncharacteristic"…it's even worse than antidisestablishmentarianism…or supercalifragilisticexpialidocious for that matter… heh…oo; )

Malik cocked his head to the side. "Why? What'd she do?"

"She ate MY banana and didn't even bother to THANK me for it!"

The way Malik looked at Ryou said everything from disgust to distrust, and all with a certain…perverted…look…in his eyes…Ryou's own eyes widened considerably.

"The fruit, you pervert, THE FRUIT, THE FRUIT, THE FRUIT!"

"Ah…So that is why you were chasing her?" Malik chuckled softly, that certain gleam never leaving his eyes.

(and so I die…xx; …moo…)


End file.
